villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
When You're Evil
"When You're Evil" is a a song made and performed by the music artist Aurelio "Voltaire" Hernández. It features a mysterious unidentified protagonist that claims to be behind every bad thing that happens to people and sings about how much it loves creating pain to it's victims. Lyrics When the Devil is too busy And death's a bit too much They call on me, by name you see, For my special touch. To the Gentlemen, I'm misfortune To the Ladies, I'm surprise But call me by any name Anyway it's all the same I'm the fly in your soup I'm the pebble in your shoe I'm the pea beneath your bed I'm a bump on every head I'm the peel on which you slip I'm a pin in every hip I'm the thorn in your side Makes you wriggle and writhe And it's so easy when you're evil This is the life, you see The Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need! While there's children to make sad While there's candy to be had While there's pockets left to pick While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs, I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it 'Cause there's one born every minute And it's so easy when you're evil This is the life, you see The Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need I pledge my allegiance to all things dark and I promise on my damned soul To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub Has never seen a soldier quite like me Not only does his job, but does it happily. I'm the fear that keeps you wake I'm the shadows on the wall I'm the monsters they become I'm the nightmare in your skull I'm a dagger in your back An extra turn upon the rack I'm the quivering of your heart A stabbing pain, a sudden start. And it's so easy when you're evil This is the life, you see The Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need It gets so lonely being evil What I'd do to see a smile Even for a little while And no one loves you when you're evil I'm lying though my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need Other Appearances *The song was featured in the album The Devil's Bris. *The song's demo was featured in the album Cave Canem. *The audio of a live performance of the song was featured in the album LIVE. Videos Official Voltaire - When You're Evil OFFICIAL|Original Aurelio Voltaire - Cave Canem - When You're Evil OFFICIAL|Demo When You're Evil (Live)|Live Covers When You're Evil|Radio Macbeth Category:Solos Category:Independent Songs Category:Live Action Songs